The invention relates to a furniture system, in particular a kitchen furniture system in accordance with a self-supporting base framework with two tubes and/or sections connected to each other by means of connecting elements.
In the field of kitchen furniture, over the past decades fitted kitchens have become the norm. These are kitchen furniture fitments which are adapted to fit the room design of the kitchen. The kitchen furniture fixed together in the unit of a fitted kitchen now possess the disadvantage of a lack of mobility. This affects on the one hand the possibility of any desired repositioning and reorganizing of the kitchen furniture within the kitchen. But even more frequently problems arise with the moving to a different house which as a rule makes it necessary to install a completely new fitted kitchen in the new house.
Even before the introduction of fitted kitchens, it was already known to put together kitchens from individual pieces of furniture such as storage cupboards, cabinets, etc. However, the furniture in these cases was conventional furniture which were frequently not coordinated with one another in their sizes and their appearance.
In the very recent past, there have been made first endeavours to make mobile kitchen elements available. In this connection, the so-called "suitcase kitchen" can be mentioned where the cupboards and functional units such as dishwasher, washing machine, stove are integrated in a type of suitcase housing which can be moved on rollers and which possesses integrated flip-handles to transport the unit.
On the other hand, in the field of shelf and office furniture, a furniture system is already known where a self-supporting basic framework with tubes connected to one another by means of connecting elements is provided, then, depending on the function, shelf boards, side panels, wall panels, flaps, drawers or similar being installed and the wall elements also being statically supporting parts of the furniture. The connection of the tubes forming the basic framework is formed by essentially spherical knot elements which the tubes are screwed into by means of a screw on the end side.